


Do You Remember?

by I_Forgot_The_Punchline



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Forgot_The_Punchline/pseuds/I_Forgot_The_Punchline
Summary: Batmom is a busy woman, but she always makes time for her boys. Everything is looking up, until one day where she just seems to crash...





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay, so I picked up Timmy’s medicine, I talked Dick through washing clothes, bought Jason a birthday present, and yes, I know he said he didn’t want one but humor me here, and stitched up Dami’s torn costume or armor or whatever you call it. It’s done. I’m done.” You say as you flop onto your king size bed.

You’re husband, who has been staring at you with a bemused expression, hummed and said, “You know, we have a butler for a reason right? I’m sure Alfred would’ve been more than happy to help you out.”

You lifted your head from where it had previously been squashed into your pillow and rose an eyebrow at Bruce. “Yes, but unlike you rich boy, I grew up doing things on my own. If I wanted lunch, I had to get up and make it. You however had Alfred at your beck and call. Honestly he has the patience of a saint.” 

Bruce mock glared at you. “I am perfectly capable of making my own lunch thank you very much.” 

“Really, that’s what you got from that?“

He grins cheekily, “You should know by now that I only hear what I want to hear, my dear.” 

Cue the eye roll. “I married a child. An overgrown child.” 

“Yea but at least I’m attractive”

“Narcissism isn’t a good quality and please, I only married you for the money” 

He pouts and says, “That hurt, that hurt right here,” as he points to his heart. 

You scoff, “Baby.”

“Meanie” 

Just as you start to reply, there’s a knock at the door. Bruce grins at his victory of getting the last word in your silly banter and calls, “Come in.”

Alfred walks in looking as prim and proper as he always does. Like seriously, the man never has a bad day. You secretly think he’s some sort of metahuman. 

“My apologies for interrupting but there’s a gentleman on the phone who requests to speak with you Mrs. Wayne. He says it’s urgent.”

You groan. “First off, how many times must I ask you to call me (Y/N), Alfred?“

He smiles warmly at you and replies, “At least once more Mrs. Wayne ”

You roll your eyes playfully and huff. “Secondly, did the man give you his name or tell you what this is all about,” you ask as you roll yourself off the bed to your feet.

“Yes, A Mr. Fredrick who said something about a robbery.”

You, yet again, roll your eyes. “Fred is more paranoid than the Big Bad Bat over here,” you say jerking your thumb at Bruce who has gone back to reading over some WE documents. The man may act like he doesn’t care about his family business for the press, but anyone who works with him will tell you the exact opposite. On top of that, he’s The Dark Knight of Gotham city. And on top of THAT, he’s a founding member of the Justice League. You honestly don’t know how he does it all, and still finds time for you and the kids. You’d always admired him before, but when you learned he was Batman and everything else, well, you never stood a chance.

“Someone probably walked out of the store without paying by mistake,” you say as you turn back to Alfred. “But if is really that worried about it I'll talk to him.”

You knew you could just take the call in your room, but Bruce was busy and you had distracted him enough for the time being. “I'll take the call in the library Alfred, see you later Hun,” you leaned over and gave Bruce a quick peck on the cheek and left the room with Alfred by your side.

As you did so you heard a mumbled “Bye” and rolled your eyes. When the man was busy virtually nothing could distract him from his work. Well, besides you and the kids. But even then it was tricky.

You and Alfred chatted as you walked in the direction of the library and (in his case) kitchen. The boys were all doing well lately. Dick enjoyed work as a Police Officer and was on the verge of getting promoted (whether he'd take it or not due to his nightly activities was another matter). 

Jason had long since started coming back around the manor and was taking college courses to try and earn a degree in English/Literature (you had suggested it a while back remembering how much he had wanted to do so before his death). 

Tim was still 95% coffee and 5% sheer willpower but under your orders he had started to sleep more and his grades were improving greatly (He wasn't stupid, not by a long shot. But he never stayed awake in class and never did his homework due to his Red Robin duties). 

Damian was doing excellent in school as far as grade wise. His social life however had lacked for a long time due to him not understanding the other kids and the other kids solely wanting to be associated with a Wayne. That was until Clark had invited all of you over to his and Lois' home for Thanksgiving. Clark and Bruce were best friends and you and Lois got along swimmingly. Your older three boys had fun in the fields outside the old farm house and entertained themselves. Damian surprised you however with first, getting into a fight with Jon, then second, decided that Jon was tolerable and quickly became friends with the superboy.

So yes, life was good, great in fact. You felt as though everything was finally looking up for your family. Nothing could touch you now! You were sure of it.

Bruce always did say you were too optimistic sometimes.

Fred apparently wasn't overreacting and there had in fact been a robbery at the WE jewelry store in which you oversaw along with other things. No one was hurt thank goodness but Fred was quite shaken up. In the end you decided that your presence was needed so after hanging up the phone you hurried to the kitchen to inform Alfred of your departure. Then you were off to calm down crying employees and punch the asshole who made them that way.

What a perfect start to a less than perfect day.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“A-and then, h-he pulled out his g-gun and told me to p-put the money in his b-bag or h-he'd shoot me.”

“Oh Fred that sounds terrible. Listen, you've already given your statement to the police. How about you go home and rest. In fact, take the next week and a half off, with pay of course. And we won't take it out of your sick or vacation days, I promise.” Poor Fred was a mess and your heart ached for him. He wasn't the best under pressure and this whole ordeal had really taken a toll on him. 

Upon your arrival at the store you discovered that it had been and armed robbery, Fred was about to pass out, everyone was indeed alive, and “No Mrs. Wayne we haven't caught the suspect,” and “Yes Mrs. Wayne we're trying our best.” You knew the GCPD wasn't the greatest (you knew that very well considering the ongoing tradition of vigilantism in your family) but this was ridiculous! None of the officers looked concerned and not one of them was actively trying to calm your employees or piece together any evidence! Oh Batman was definitely paying a visit to a few of these people tonight if you had any say in it.

Which you did but that's beside the point.

After another 2 hours of calming employees and arguing with the police, you decided it was time to go home. Dinner would be ready soon and you wanted to see your boys before their patrol tonight. You got in your car and headed back to the manor.

You saw the red light. The car behind you didn't.

You remember thinking that you were going to be late for dinner and how you had promised to read Jason’s essay paper and watch a movie with Damian. 

You remember Dick wanting your advice on how to ask Kori to move in with him. 

You remember how Tim wanted to show you his Science project. 

You remember how Bruce had kissed you this morning and told you he loved you. 

Then you feel the pain.


	2. The Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys reaction to Bat moms accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I told everyone I wasn't gonna add to this but I did a year later and probably will add tomorrow or something

Alfred decides he does not like the time 6:42 P.M.  
Because it is at this time that he receives the call about you are currently being transported to Gotham General due to a distracted driver behind you (They’re fine he’s assured but then again it feels unfair that you’re not) He accepts the news with grace and poise though he feels anything but.  
He distinctly remembers getting a similar call about another Mrs.Wayne 30 years ago, the only difference is you weren’t shot.  
He knows he has to get up and go tell Bruce right now, he knows that all the boys are going to be home tonight because Jason has been living at the manor more than his own apartment and Dick is taking time off work at your request because you’re worried he’s overworking himself. He knows that Tim is looking less like a zombie these days and more like a normal teen boy, and that Damian always starts and ends his days with a hug and kiss from his Ummi. Alfred knows all of this and more.  
Which is exactly why he hasn’t moved a muscle.  
He’s still sitting there when Bruce walks in asking for you. Finally he moves, but only to turn towards the man who is his son in all ways but blood. With this he unknowingly shows Bruce the shock and fear on his face along with a stray tear, and Bruce doesn’t even need to be Batman to know that something is terribly wrong.  
“Alfred, what is it? Is it the boys? Are they in trouble?”  
“Master Bruce...I-I….Y/N is…”  
He hasn’t even said what happened, hasn’t told Bruce that she’s probably being operated on right now because car crashes cause internal bleeding and it doesn’t look good sir you and your family might want to get down here as soon as you can.  
But Bruce doesn’t need to hear the rest because he’s already paralyzed with fear and is that him crying? He doesn’t know and he doesn’t care because what happened.  
Alfred doesn’t leave him in the dark for long. He tells him everything and Bruce is filled with rage and anger at the other driver but that’s only a mask at the all consuming fear that is currently coursing through him.  
Not you. Please god not you. He can’t handle another loss as big as you. Jason nearly killed him, but this would be the one he couldn’t come back from. He knows because now it’s not just him and Alfred mourning the loss but the boys and oh god the boys.  
How is he going to tell them? How is he going to face Damian and tell him that his Ummi won’t be coming home tonight to hug him. How is he going to tell Tim that mom isn’t going to be there to guide him to bed when he’s on the verge of collapsing? What about Jason and how his ma won’t be there to sing him to sleep when the nightmares get to much? And Dick and how his mama isn’t going to pester him about Kori and makes bad puns with him.  
Bruce doesn’t want to think about how you won’t be there tonight when he comes to bed. Of how you won’t be waiting with your soft smiles and gentle kisses and how you won’t be there.  
And how you might never be again.

 

After Bruce and Alfred (but mostly Alfred) compose themselves enough to gather all the boys in the living room to tell them the news does the reality of everything sink in  
Dick starts running around collecting your favorite pillow and blanket and that one picture of all of you together at Jason’s first birthday after coming back that you love so much. He doesn’t even consider the idea that you might not need it...that it’ll be too late to give to you in the hospital room. Because he can’t lose another mama...not again.  
Tim doesn’t seem to react at all at first. He justs sits on the couch and stares off into space. When he finally does process it he lets out a choked off gasp and starts sobbing into his hands. After a minute his sobs seem to get louder and more desperate when he realizes that no matter how hard he cries this time, you aren’t going to appear with your soft hands carding through his hair and your gentle humming as you rock him like you used to do when he first came to the manor.  
Jason puts his fist through a wall and immediately starts talking about revenge and how that driver is gonna pay and stop crying Tim she’s gonna be fine which just causes Tim to cry harder. It’s only after he leaves the room and comes back with one of the last guns he owns that Bruce steps in and grabs him. At first Jason yells at Bruce and god just be quiet she’s fine she’s fine she’s….then all of a sudden he crumples into Bruce’s arms and now he’s sobbing because you were the only mother he ever had and what if you’re not fine. What if his ma is dead...who’s gonna sing to him?  
Damian seems the most calm. While Tim is sobbing and Bruce is shushing Jason while he himself cries and Dick runs around like a mad man, Damian walks over to where they keep the car keys and starts to direct people into the only car that fits them all. Don’t get him wrong his calm is a facade and he feels like his very soul is dying because his Ummi is hurt but he also knows that he will see her again. Because no matter what happens today she will hug and kiss him again. If his Ummi dies then he will kill his Grandfather and Talia for access to the Lazarus Pit. No, today will not be the last time you greet him with a big sloppy kiss that he used to despise but now is the greatest thing in the world.  
So the Bats get in the car and Alfred drives to Gotham General. Bruce is in the back with the boys all clutching him, even Damian who only a second ago seems calm, now seems much like another little boy who lost his mother to Gotham’s cruelness so long ago.  
Alfred drives on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I told everyone I wasn't gonna add to this but I did a year later and probably will add tomorrow or something review like comment etc

**Author's Note:**

> My first work, I know it sucks but hey I tried. Find me on Tumblr if you have a prompt. User name is the same as here.


End file.
